


Moving on Up

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Challenges, Established Relationship, F/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Katie move in together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving on Up

**Author's Note:**

> Friend of mine and I are doing a 30 day challenge. We have a list of words that we have to create fics out of each day. This is my first one.
> 
> If you would like to see something/someone, let me know and I may be able to work it in. This will not be my only fandom.

Jeff lifts the final box out of his truck and heads inside.  The move had been crazier than he figured it would, but he should have known.  After all, a Severide was involved.  He looks over after setting the box down in the living room, smiling when he sees Katie walking in from the kitchen.

 

“Well?” he asks.

 

Katie frowns at him.  “You have too much stuff,” she says.

 

“I have too much?  Have you seen the kitchen, Katie?”

 

She beams at him at that question.  “I am a chef.  I need everything in the kitchen.  You are a fireman, why do you need a thousand movies?”

 

Jeff snorts.  “Not even close to a thousand movies, Baby.”  He slides his arms around Katie’s waist and pulls her close.  “Just as long as we can get into the bedroom.”

 

Katie leans up and kisses Jeff softly.  “We can.  I made sure of that.”

 

He smiles against her lips.  “Yeah?  Man, I’m too exhausted to even think of anything else right now.”

 

She giggles at that.  “Not going anywhere, big man.  Another day.”

 

**The End**


End file.
